Social network applications often enable users to give reviews of events and destinations. To give reviews on a social network site, a user often takes steps to find the appropriate review web pages in order to enter a review. For example, to review an event or destination, a user typically performs an online search for a web page for reviews, which involves the user typing key words into a search field, pressing a button to initiate the search, and then perusing the search results. The user may then access a web page that permits reviews of events and/or destinations by clicking on a link on the search results page. The user may then enter review information.